


Roses

by kawoshin



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe, Cheating, Established Relationship, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Work, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9207686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawoshin/pseuds/kawoshin
Summary: Attempting to mend their broken relationship, Edward Elric and Roy Mustang are advised to visit a brothel to spice up their sex life. There, they fall into the clutches of Envy, a sex worker who takes an interest in, and eventual liking to, the handsome Colonel. Unwilling to let go, Envy plans to go to any means necessary to have Roy to himself, no matter the cost.





	1. Chapter 1

                The elevator chugged slowly, the clank of the chains interrupting, and somehow heightening, the tense silence between the couple inside. Their destination was the top floor, a penthouse of the hotel that held the name of the tallest building in the city.

                Ed had never been in a skyscraper, and the unnaturally long ride in the enclosed space was getting on his nerves. Next to him, Roy was stone face, outwardly calm and apathetic to the agitating ride.

                Maybe he had been here before, Ed wondered, before the slow churn of metal squealed to announce their arrival. The cabin jerked, and when everything stilled the bellhop cranked the brassy gates open with a lever. Roy tipped him silently, lifting his hand in response to the man’s ‘Thank you sir’, exiting without a glance back.

                That confirmed Ed’s suspicions, as he had not the slightest clue that tipping the worker was necessary. When was he here? What for? Ed huffed as he left the perturbing box of metal, almost falling flat on his back as Roy stopped him, hand reaching out toward him.

                “Watch your step,” Ed looked down, and sure enough there was a gap between the elevator and the carpeted floor of the hallway, one he would have fallen into had it not been for Roy’s warning.

                But instead of taking his hand, Ed crossed it himself, passing by without a word. There were so many things he did not know about the man he was supposed to be dating, been dating for months now, and it irritated him to no end. He was sure he had done the same gentlemanly act to every woman in the city before, and like hell if Ed was going to look like some every day harlot.

                Wait, what was this? He was assuming, getting jealous, and locking Roy out. That was what the couple’s counselor said it was, at least. It was part of the reason their relationship was falling apart, according to her, but it did not matter to Ed. He was right, and Roy was secretive, she had said so herself. So, it was fine, he deserved it. A little public humiliation in response to the hell Ed dealt with on the regular, it was fine.

                Satisfied with his silent win, Ed approached the door leading to the only room on the entire floor. It was carved with designs of flowers and long-necked cranes wading through the mahogany skies. Gold fixtures, on top of the impeccable artwork, surely signified a penthouse, and while he waited for Roy to reach his side, the blonde silently admired the arching door and its noble appearance.

                This was going to run up a bill, but it was not as if they did not have the money. Money was no object, Ed hardly ever spent it and Roy had enough to throw around on whatever he desired. The elevator had disappeared by now, and Roy was already opening the door, not even glancing at Ed when he entered without him.

                It was truly beautiful, even Ed had to admit. It held the air of a castle, all the glass fixtures and wall length paintings framing an otherworldly escape from the dull gray winter outside. There were endless pots of fresh flowers, the aroma heady and enough to make a person light headed.

                They had entered directly into the bedroom it seemed, various doors leading to the sitting room and bathrooms branching off from the large area. Straight ahead, there was a king-sized canopy bed, the lace drapery pulled back in gold rings that revealed the all-white bedsheets, spilling onto the floor in excessive abundance.

                On the bed, laid a mass of black hair, limbs spread out as they gazed at the decadently carved ceiling. They rose at the noise of the door opening, still not leaving the bed, but crossing their legs off the edge as they gazed at the pair.

                “Mr. Mustang and Mr. Elric?” His voice was high and raspy, too cynical to be beautiful but too sing-songy to be evil. He jumped off the bed, wearing only a pair of small black shorts and a tight black top, before approaching them.

                “Yes, I’m Roy Mustang, and this is Edward,” Roy closed the door after Ed entered, making sure to keep his distance from the suspicious character.

                “Perfect,” He pivoted away on one heel, returning to the bed, crawling onto it on all fours. When neither followed, he craned his head around, still on his hands and knees with a relaxed, but devious smile on his face.

                “You can come closer, I don’t bite. Unless you want me to.”

                Well, this was certainly going to be an experience. There was an empty feeling, not nervousness but not fear, in Ed’s stomach, and he almost backed out of the room. Roy, however, walked closer, leaving Ed alone at the door. He wanted to grab onto the man’s sleeve and force him to leave, but there was no way he could get out of this now.

                It was for the both of them, to save their relationship. So many things could be fixed through healthy sex, the couple’s counselor had said. Visiting someone who could help them be more open, more vocal about their needs and wants, that could transfer over into their everyday conversations.

                It made Ed unbelievably embarrassed, that they had to resort to something like this to fix what they had, but he did not object. Roy had been his first… everything. He barely knew what he was doing, or what he wanted, half of the time, and maybe this could help. He would better be able to make Roy feel good, better be able to express what his likes and dislikes were, even in the most awkward of situations.

                All of that seemed so far away, almost too far to grasp, but Ed tried, and agreed to it all. Roy made the arrangements, of course with Ed in the room, calling the most expensive brothel in the city with strict instructions. Someone clean but experienced, in a nice hotel suit, with no limitation on cost. There were rigid orders for secrecy, given the Colonel’s position, and the Madame only laughed, saying the man she had in mind only knew secrecy and ‘men like him’.

                And this is who they were sent, a precocious youth only a bit taller than the tiny Ed, but skinnier and much more provocative. He returned to sitting on the bed regularly, head tilted, ever present smile dusting at his thin lips.

                “What should we call you, then?” Roy spoke again, and the pale man laughed, eyebrow arched in interest.

                “Whatever you want, Mr. Mustang,” When there was no response, he got back on his hands and knees, leaning toward Roy. “You can call me Envy.”

                Ed almost snorted in disbelief, but did not want to bring attention to himself, only slinking in quietly behind Roy.

                “Take your coats off and let’s talk,” Resting back on his heels, Envy waited until the two began to remove their overcoats before continuing to speak. “What brings you here, to me?”

                Roy reached to remove Ed’s coat, but he was already doing it himself, and Envy caught sight of the awkward interaction, grinning wider with enjoyment.

                “You want to watch while I fuck your boyfriend, Mr. Mustang? Or, the other way around?” Ed was appalled at the raunchy language, but Envy only delighted in it more. “Or… could you want me to teach him how to fuck you? Are you dying to be dominated, Mr. Mustang?”

                Roy only stared at him with a deadly expression, steely eyes causing a shiver of ecstasy to put Envy’s hair on end. While he was so enjoying playing with the seemingly innocent couple, he knew when to shut up and get to work, as he was not paid for his own pleasure.

                “Edward, come here,” He reached out for the boy’s wrist, pulling him to the bed softly, but in a way he could not refuse.

                “Wait-“ Why was Roy ‘Mr. Mustang’, but he was Edward? Ed sat down reluctantly, feeling the man’s lithe fingers begin to unbutton his white shirt.

                “Just relax, you’re so tense, hm? I’m not going to hurt you,” Envy finished unbuttoning the shirt and pushed it off his shoulders, leaning in to place a kiss at the base of Ed’s neck.

                “Ah-“ It caught the him off guard, and his face went bright red, a smile curling Envy’s lips as he kissed up his sensitive skin. When he reached his ear, Envy bit onto it lightly, opening his eyes to look Roy in the face, testing him with his gaze, receiving no response from the man.

                “Lay down,” Pulling back, Envy attempted to guide Ed to his back on the middle of the bed, but the flustered boy turned to Roy, face covered in an adorable blush.

                “Roy-“ He tried, but Envy urged him more, and Roy never stepped in to help.

                “Let him watch,” Envy whispered into Ed’s skin as he fell back onto the soft cotton, Ed glancing between the tall man standing at the edge of the bed and the face now hovering over him, blush traveling down his neck and across his chest.

                ‘I know exactly what he wants,’ Envy told himself proudly as he leaned in to begin kissing Ed’s neck again. ‘Edward is so cute, but his eyes have been on me just as much. He wants us both, selfishly. A typical man.’

                Ed closed his eyes, attempting to calm himself, begging his body to cease its incessant blushing. It was beyond embarrassing, his inexperience on show as he responded to every slight tease and nibble Envy laid on him. Envy snaked his pale hands under his undershirt, fingers tracing across the smooth skin that twitched with each touch.

                He slid the fabric up to reveal Ed’s chest, immediately latching onto one of his nipples and circling it with his tongue. Ed gasped, unable to stop his body from arching up into the experienced touch.

                So cute. How could Roy have this beautiful, innocent boy and not fully mark him as his own, take him without restraint? It was clear that he had not been touched often, his body twitching already with just the lightest foreplay.

                If Envy had his way, he would fuck him himself, and not stop, take the innocence away with his own hands. But it was not just them he needed to be concerned with, there was another person in the room. And Envy knew what Roy wanted, he wanted Ed shamelessly, wanted them both.

                Humans were so dishonest on the street, in their homes, but on the bed, their true selves were on display for all to see. Envy had seen every disgusting, and brutally true, side of humanity this way, coaxing the truth to the surface through submission, dominance, and every movement in between.

                It was his calling, his talent, and he loved every moment of it, especially as he licked up Ed’s neck, feeling the curl of the feet against the sheets through the bed. Backing away, Envy kicked his leg over to straddle the pinned boy, forcing his undershirt over his head and tossing it on the ground.

                He ran his nails down Ed’s chest, leaving red trails that stopped at his belt. Placing his weight down, Envy moved his hips lightly, encouraging the slight hardness that he felt in return.

                “Nn,” Ed could not help as his hands reached out and grabbed onto Envy’s hips, receiving words of encouragement from the man on top of him. Envy glanced over at Roy, who was still standing with his hands in his pockets, a face of nonchalance covering the pure lust he felt looking at the scene.

                Envy beckoned him over with his fingers, and continued when he reached the edge of the bed, forcing the man to take his shoes off and join the pair on the sheets. On his knees, he was taller than them both, and he looked down as Envy slid his fingers across the bulge in his pants.

                There were small pants of neediness coming from Ed as Envy circled his hips, and Roy’s gaze went from meeting Envy’s testy eyes, to watching Ed’s face. His stare instantly softened, and he reached out to push the blonde’s stray hairs away. Ed glanced up at him, entire body blushed in innocent seduction, much too overwhelmed, and embarrassed, to move.

                Envy took his free hand and gently moved Ed’s chin up, testing the edges of his lips with his fingers. Ed stuttered, but opened his mouth eventually, confused as Envy guided him to Roy’s fingers, forcing his lips around them.

                Roy stuck his fingers deeper inside his mouth, feeling the wetness close around him as Ed began to suck. He swirled his tongue between them both, and Roy felt his pants tighten even more at the sight of his eyes half closed, pink lips wrapped around his fingers.

                This was something Ed normally would not do, unless Roy had asked him to or initiated it. Even then, he might call him a pervert in his embarrassment, and it would end there. To see him willingly move his soft mouth up and down his fingers, he could not believe the erotic quality of it, making his body heat up with each movement.

                Envy picked himself up off of Ed, and there was a small vibration around Roy’s fingers as Ed reacted to the absence. He backed away, kneeling at the end of the bed to begin removing Ed’s shoes.

                “Keep sucking, I’m taking your pants off,” Envy coached, and Ed moved to continue, a bit uncomfortable, but Roy stopped. He pulled his fingers out with a slight pop, and the saliva trailed between his hand and Ed’s mouth.

                Closing the space between them, Roy placed his hands on either side of Ed’s head and kissed him, hard. He gave the blonde no time to react, pushing their lips together with such ferocity that their teeth hit, and Ed attempted to pull back. Roy kept his lips captured, however, and continued to kiss him, one hand grabbing the back of his head as if in an attempt to meld their bodies together with close contact.

                Envy finished pulling Ed’s shoes off as he watched the pair, face suddenly devoid of emotion. It was fine, because neither of them were obviously looking, but he made sure not to keep his face visible for long, ducking it down as he crawled up to undo Ed’s belt.

                He hated being left out, this was the trouble with sleeping with couples. They want your help making their sex life more fun, then they just ignore you when they saw fit, entering their bubble of love, and forgetting your existence.

                Yuck.

                Annoying, it was annoying. He wanted to play with Ed more, he wanted Roy to kiss him. Wait, he did? Of course he did.

                It was clear whose idea this had been, there was no way little Edward went through with all the hassle to see a prostitute, he would not make it past even reserving the room. Besides, Roy was the main reason the couple was entrusted to Envy anyway, given who he was.

                Only the most important, the most precious customers were given to Envy, a career sex worker with no ties, and no interests in any bribes or secrets. Well, of course Envy loved to hear the dirtiest secrets from the underbelly of the military, but he did little to nothing other than entertain himself with them. He had no family to protect, no outside interests, and above all, he wanted for nothing.

                He lived in every penthouse across the city, decked in jewels if he so desired, and because of his clienteles, made an enormous sum of money regularly. He was an asset of utmost importance to his brothel, given how wonderfully he did his job, and therefor was given every freedom he could wish for, all desires of his fulfilled in an instant.

                He knew Roy Mustang was special, he had the swagger of a military man oozing from him the second he walked in the room. And that little stunt with trying to help Edward take his coat off, that was gentlemanly, sweet almost.

                He was definitely interesting; the type of man Envy could take a liking too. But, it was far too early to say, he had not even seen his dick yet.

                When Roy pulled back to get some air, the kiss too intense to fully breath, Envy pounced, pulling off Ed’s pants in one swift movement.

                “H-Hey- Wait!” His underwear came off as well, exposing him to the cold air. Envy was pleased with how hard he had become, cock leaking already from such mild stimulation.

                “Ah, so cute,” Envy stuck his tongue out to lick up Ed’s thigh, making the object of his attention bite his lip trying to stay quiet. When he reached his dick, Envy glanced toward Roy coyly, letting his tongue ghost over the shaft faintly.

                If only they were all this easy, Envy wished, feeling Ed squirm while he merely kissed around the dips in his hip bones. Pushing Roy away, Envy hooked both of his arms under Ed’s thighs and pushed up, exposing his ass.

                “Nn-!” Ed covered his mouth with his hands, face again a flustered red, eyes wide as Envy began to run his tongue along the rim of his hole.

                Roy was out of breath, running one hand along Ed’s thigh to both comfort him and to be a part of the scene playing out before him. The muscles in his leg were quivering, tightening each time Envy skillfully pushed his tongue deeper inside.

                “A-Ah! Roy-“ Between his fingers, Roy heard Ed call gently, and he reached out to pull them away from his mouth, kissing along his wrists so he could not block his noises or stop the other. “N-No, I…”

                Ed was panting, shaking his head back and forth with each different pattern Envy licked across his skin. Roy had never imagined he could see Ed this way, muscles twitching, eyes forced close to keep himself grounded amidst the pleasure. He leaned down to kiss up his neck and Ed turned his head toward him, panting into his mouth helplessly.

                “Hand me the lube,” Envy called from between his legs, and Ed’s head darted up, disbelief across his reddening face. Envy grinned, breath ghosting across the soft skin inside his thighs.

                “You want your boyfriend to fuck you, don’t you?” Envy felt Ed tense, the blonde looking down, before up at Roy, seeing the hunger in his dark eyes. They were showing hunger for only one thing, him.

                “I-…” He couldn’t bring himself to say it, instead nodding, keeping his eyes locked with Roy.

                Before they could go back to their bothersome kissing routine, Envy pointed out where the lube sat, on the nightstand next to the bed. Roy reached for it and handed it down to Envy, a bit of a reprimand in his glare.

                Despite his lust, he was telling Envy to be gentle. It made the man want to laugh, but he obliged, lathering up his fingers generously. He knew how sweet this boy was, he deserved to be treated kindly. Besides, if Envy did not, he was sure he himself would be in big trouble at the hands of Roy. And while that personally sounded divine, it could wait for another time.

                Because, teasing Ed was just as interesting, and Envy was ready to move this along.

                “Relax…” Envy cooed and Ed exhaled, hand squeezing Roy’s in a fist.

                “Easier said than done,” He quipped, and Roy let out a deep laugh, kissing Ed’s fingers as he watched Envy slowly push one finger inside.

                Ed winced, but kept his mouth shut, concentrating on the feeling of Roy’s lips across his hand and wrist, accustoming himself to the pressure.

                Envy swirled his finger, using his knowledge to find the spot quickly, triumphant when he saw the blonde’s body tense up and lift off the bed.

                He let out a small whimper and Roy exhaled in joy, kissing his up his neck and all over his cheeks.

                “You’re doing so good, Ed,” Ed felt his heart swell at the words, but scolded Roy for treating him like a child, barely able to be taken seriously with his trembling lips and heavy breaths.

                Envy easily slid a second finger in, aiming perfectly to silence any objections. Ed lost his breath again, pushing himself down on the fingers inside of him for more.

                “Look, he’s a natural!” Envy praised, carelessly bighting the skin of Ed’s thigh, sucking hard until he left a bright purple mark. Just a reminder he was there.

                It was not as if Roy and Ed had not tried this before, it just never really panned out. Ed usually had to be finished another way, or they just gave up and tried something else. But now, Ed found himself painfully hard from just fingers, and that both excited and scared him.

                He wanted to be like this, he wanted to feel good for Roy, so he knew it was what he wanted. He could never say that, but it was what he wanted.

                Ed groaned at the pain from the bruise, but had no fight in him, only finding himself pulsing around the fingers inside of him.

                “Mr. Mustang,” Envy motioned him over, slowly taking out his fingers as he moved to give him room between the thin legs. “You should try, I can show you just where to go.”

                Roy glanced up at Ed, who said nothing, chest rising and falling quickly as he tried to catch his breath. Looking down at the lube, Roy found the conviction, and began to cover his fingers copiously.

                “I never really knew… where to look. Ed’s the first man I’ve slept with, so…” Roy could not bring himself to meet Ed’s gaze, whose golden eyes widened in surprise.

                The… first? Ed was the first? Roy had been trying his best, and Ed had made him feel useless. He was just as clueless as Ed was, but Ed, in his stupid jealously, had assumed he had only been the last on a long list of lovers of both sexes.

                Ed wanted to reach out and hold him, but of course he would not, only keeping silent as his fingers pushed slowly inside.

                God, Envy should go into the therapy business. To pull something like that, out of a man as proud as Roy, he could almost vomit. All he had to do was finger his boyfriend, imagine that.

                Roy’s fingers were substantially larger than Envy’s, and Ed tensed up at the size, but managed to remain calm, hearing Envy’s voice over the rush of blood in his ears.

                “So hook them upwards, but not too hard, just a small movement-“

                Ed felt it, body uncontrollably pulsing again as his back arched, forcing himself deeper on Roy’s long digits in need. Envy congratulated the man, who had a smile creeping across his face.

                Roy continued to massage the spot, experimenting with different speeds and motions, subjecting Ed to endless touches against his sensitive insides.

                “R-Roy,” Ed breathed out, before whining as his plea was ignored for another push directly against the most sensitive area.

                Roy was addicted to the sounds Ed was making, unable to stop himself, beyond aroused with the feeling of him tightening around his fingers. Envy had stepped off the bed to remove his clothes, before touching Roy on the shoulder, leaning down to whisper in his ear.

                “I’ll get him on top of me, and you can take him from behind,” The mental image of it made Roy twitch in his pants, and Envy grinned as he finally stopped his continued assault on Ed’s prostate. Ed was a mess when his fingers slipped out, panting as his legs spasmed from the tension.

                Roy felt no remorse, and backed away as Envy crawled toward the mess of a boy, kissing his cheek as he began to run his hand along his fully erect cock.

                “Mm! A-Ah, wait, I’ll-“ Ed was barely able to push out the warning, and Envy stopped, moving his kisses along the blush on his chest.

                “You can’t, you have to wait,” Envy pulled on his arms, bringing Ed to a sitting position. “Don’t you want your boyfriend to feel good too?”

                Ed could barely meet Roy’s eyes, let alone answer a question like that, so he let Envy pull him on top, ass up and facing Roy.

                First, Ed attempted to balance on his shaking arms, but Envy forced them to buckle, maneuvering Ed to lay his head on his chest. In this position, Ed was completely splayed and open for Roy to see, with no way to resist.

                Roy did not waste time taking his pants off, only unbuttoning them to free himself from his underwear. Well, he was certainly… big. Maybe two fingers were not enough to warm Ed up, the experienced worker wondered.

                Envy glanced from Roy’s girth to Ed’s face, lifting it up in his hands and bringing their lips together. Ed kissed back reluctantly at first, hating the thought of a stranger’s tongue in his mouth, but easily gave in when Roy began to push inside of him, moaning into Envy’s lips.

                Roy grunted as he continued to move himself in as gently as he could, feeling Ed spread around him. Ed’s fingers were clawing at the bed, Envy’s tongue attempting to silence his soft cries with encouragement.

                When Roy was all the way in, Envy pulled back, catching his breath as he glanced over Ed’s trembling shoulder at the man inside of him. Ed’s whole body was twitching, and Roy ran a hand of encouragement over his back, resting on his ass when it reached him.

                “Tell him how it feels,” Envy prompted, and Roy narrowed his eyes at the smile that crossed the man’s face. He complied however, kneading Ed’s ass in his hands while he complimented him.

                “It’s so tight, Ed…” There was a veil of pleasure in his voice that made it deeper than normal, rumbling as Ed moaned in response.

                Envy began to touch Ed, taking both himself and Ed into his hand and gently stroking up and down. Ed let out a loud whine, and Roy took this as the ok to move, slowly moving out before pushing himself back in.

                “Ha-Hah… Big, it’s so big,” Ed babbled, attempting to grind into Envy’s hand for more stimulation, causing Roy to go deeper inside of him. Roy growled, and testing, rut into him harder, receiving a full-on cry in response.

                Envy kissed across the top of Ed’s hairline, rubbing them both faster as the pace quickened. Roy attempted to keep his wits about him, but was losing himself as Ed tightened around him over and over again.

                “Roy, please, it feels so good- I can’t-“ Ed began to cry, tears beading along his eyes as the sound of skin slapping against skin echoed in the room.

                In all of his years, Envy had never seen someone act this way, never heard the noises Ed was making. The sheer pleasure in his whimpers, the crying sounds that pushed out each time Roy slammed inside of him, they were beyond obscene. It was no wonder Roy coveted this boy, he was really something else. Something special.

                Could it be that Envy felt… envy? He would never be that pure, that exceptional. Envy was one out of millions of people that opened their legs for money, and while he never found fault with his profession, he did hold a bit of remorse, deep inside of him, locked away far enough that he never acknowledged it himself. He would never be normal, and no man would ever choose him. No matter how much money his body was worth, how precious his silence was, they were not enough to win out against the virtue a regular boy like this had.

                The couple continued moving above him, and through his internal monologue, Envy heard Ed’s cries reach a climax. The tears were dripping from the curve of his face and landing in the crevice at the bottom of Envy’s neck.

                “I-I’m cumming, I…” Ed felt Envy curl their hands together, a supportive gesture while he faced the terrifying actuality of an Earth shattering orgasm.

                Between the endless pounding of Roy from behind, and the friction from rubbing up against Envy’s stomach and hand, Ed was just trying to hold himself together, but was failing, horribly. His body felt as if it had caught fire, straining against the hold of Envy’s grasp, nails digging into his skin.

                “Roy, I’m cumming-! Roy, Roy!” Ed jolted, and covered both his and Envy’s stomach in his cum as his vision went white, entire body trembling as he rode out the intense feeling that left him spilling out longer than he ever had before. Roy felt partly trapped inside as Ed tightened around him in unbelievable pleasure, but he managed to control himself, focusing on the panting noises below him.

                Roy pulled himself out, watching Ed completely collapse on top of Envy, still unable to catch his breath. Envy ran his fingers through his loose hair, smiling wickedly.

                “Good boy,” The boy shivered when Envy whispered in his ear, and managed to glance back at Roy. He was clearly not finished, but Ed was not sure what to do, he could barely move his limbs let alone make an effort to please him.

                “Don’t worry, this is my job,” Envy softly rolled Ed off of him, barely sparing a glance at the confused blonde. Ed stayed silent, still having trouble calming his fingers as they shook.

                Envy crawled toward Roy, forcing their eyes to meet, aware of the distrust in the man’s look. All he did was smile, sitting back on his knees while he reached up to begin unbuttoning the white shirt that sat disheveled, but still on. His slim fingers made quick work of the small buttons, and once it was pushed away, Envy basked in the sight of the muscles in front of him.

                Running his hands up Roy’s built chest and to his shoulders, Envy pressed himself against his warm skin, grinning up at him with unbridled excitement. He brought their faces close, but made sure their lips did not meet, just letting his eyes roam the unimpressed look before him.

                How cold Roy could be when he was not in the arms of his favorite, little blonde. Envy enjoyed that though, the extra work he needed to put in to charm him, to show him just how worthy Envy was of his attention. He was going to seduce him, no matter what, and having him already in this state made it just that much easier.

                “Go sit in that chair, Mr. Mustang,” Envy lifted one had to lazily point toward the chair a few feet away, teasing him by trailing his finger back against his chest, tracing an unknown pattern into his skin.

                Naturally Roy was not often ordered around in his day to day life, but he clearly had a preference for mouthy boys, evident both by his choice of his abrasive boyfriend and by the fact that he actually listened to the direction Envy whispered out.

                Envy knew this, and snickered under his breath so not a soul heard, as Roy sat in the plush chair. Hopping off the bed with an enthusiastic step, Envy made his way over to the seated man, unashamed in his nudity.

                Ed watched from the bed, sure he could never be like that, already pulling his legs to his chest in order to cover himself. The butterflies had left, and now the empty, uncomfortable feeling had invaded his stomach again, making his face set in an uneven grimace.

                Neither of the other men paid any attention to him however, Envy settling himself on his knees in between Roy’s leg. Their eye contact could not be interrupted, even as Envy wrapped his hands around Roy’s dick, skin still slick from the lube and precum that coated it before.

                Roy was big, but it was nothing Envy could not handle, and finally pulling his eyes away, he licked his lips. Pressing them against the tip of his cock, Envy began to slowly lower his head, surprising Roy when he did not stop, able to take the entirety of him into his mouth and throat.

                Now this shook Roy, no one had ever been able to take his whole length in their mouth before, and it was an extremely welcome, foreign feeling. Envy peeked up at him, thoroughly pleased seeing he had perturbed the once stone-faced man. His hands were gripping at the velvet armrests, and when Envy hummed, the movement carrying through his dick, he let out an unplanned grunt.

                Sliding his hands casually up Roy’s thighs, he skillfully took his balls into his hand, beginning to play with them gently. Roy hissed with a sharp breath, and he reached out to grab onto the top of Envy’s head.

                With his free hand, Envy slapped his wrist, keeping his grasp away. Slowly lifting his head, he let the cock pop out of his mouth, wet lips twisted into a smirk.

                “No touching,” Envy was forcing the man to entrust all power, all dominance in him, and Roy did not seem to like that, like all men did not at first. He narrowed his eyes, and to keep him placated, Envy began to fondle his balls again, leaning in to lick from the base to tip with an encouraging moan of his own. Dropping his hand back to the arm rest, Roy responded well to the small noises Envy made as he circled his tongue along the head of his dick, blood pulsing and alerting Envy to continue what he was doing.

                “Hm?” Envy stopped as he licked away a bead of the slick liquid that dripped out of Roy. “Do you want to cum down my throat?”

                Expecting, and receiving, no answer other than a thumb shoved into his mouth, Envy happily bit down provokingly on the man’s finger. Sliding it out from beneath the clamping teeth, Roy wiped the pad of his thumb across Envy’s lips, coated in saliva and precum, feeling the sigh that followed the movement.

                Placing a final kiss on Roy’s finger, Envy went back to his task at hand, taking all of Roy into his mouth again at a leisurely pace. He tasted familiar, the way Envy loved, and the seasoned man began to bob his head at a settled rhythm.

                Roy’s fingers curled against the soft cloth, and Ed watched on in disbelief, unsure how Envy was able to do such a thing. How could he fit all of that into his mouth, his throat, without vomiting? It was also something Ed was aware he could never do, and his unsure hands rubbed the soft skin on his neck in bewilderment.

                Envy continued to deepthroat Roy while his hand kept expertly working at his balls. His pace quickened, and he felt Roy tense above him, throbbing in his mouth with pleasure. His mouth finally opened to let out a low groan, and Envy picked up the signal to move even faster, bringing the man another wave of bliss. What could Envy say? He was born for this, it was his gift.

                “Nn- I’m cumming,” Roy announced lowly through his teeth, observing in awe how shamelessly Envy continued to use all of his mouth and every one of his fingers to please him. Envy peered up, forcing him closer to orgasm as he held eye contact the entire time he took in all of him.

                His lip curled and his hips jolted forward as he came deep inside Envy’s throat, feeling the tightness twitch around him while it happened. Envy eagerly swallowed it all, though he would honestly be left with no other choice seeing as how far down his throat Roy was. But Envy wanted to, made sure to coax every last drop out of the man as he could.

                Roy broke off their intense eye contact when his head fell back against the chair, moaning lowly, eyes closed as he spilled the rest of his orgasm into Envy’s mouth. Envy allowed him to put his hand on his head, fingers stroking the black strands while the final surges of his orgasm road out. When Envy was finished swallowing every bit of the cum, he pulled back, Roy’s still-hard dick sliding out of his mouth.

                Envy licked his lips, clearing away the final taste of the man, and waited or Roy to open his eyes, cracking them to stare down at the pleased face Envy wore.

                It was clear Roy had experienced one of the best orgasms of his life, Envy had tasted all of it after all, and if his interest was not openly piqued before, it certainly was now. On his knees, Envy stuck his tongue out, proving he had devoured it all, with a drop not even touching the ground.

                There was a passionate conversation being had with their gazes, and Envy curled his tongue back in his mouth, a grin taking its place. Roy reached out and took his chin into his hand, thumb again pressed hard against Envy’s lips. Letting his head be tilted back, Envy never dropped his arrogant smile, feeling Roy pull him closer with a violent pull.

                Roy dropped his head so his face loomed over the smug man’s, moving his thumb out of the way to allow full access to his lips. Roy kissed him fiercely, and Envy could have melted from the heat, groaning enthusiastically when Roy bit onto his lip.

                There was a restless shift on the bed behind them, and Envy turned, freeing his lips from Roy’s to see Ed awkwardly posed, annoyance across his face. Roy stood immediately, putting himself back in his pants with haste, making Envy frown.

                “You’re done already?” He watched the man button his shirt, walking to the bed to uneasily approach Ed. The blonde refused to even look at his face, and Envy covered his mouth with his hand to hide the giggles that erupted from him.

                Of course he was aching for stimulation, being the only person who had not orgasmed yet, but it appeared as though he had caused enough trouble that nothing further would happen. Ed began to collect his clothes silently, and Roy assisted him, being sure to squeeze his hand when theirs met through the handoff of his shirt.

                Envy stretched out his legs as he pushed himself to a stand, hands clasped behind his back in mock innocence while the couple prepared to leave in strained silence. He pranced over to pick up one of Ed’s socks, as the other searched the ground for it, holding it out to him with a smile.

                “Here,” Ed took the sock with a mumbled thank you, but was unsure how to thank someone for the other services Envy had just preformed. “Come see me again, okay? I like you two.”

                Envy followed the couple to the door, and Roy opened it for the hushed boy, who ignored them both as he rushed out. Before Roy could follow, Envy reached out to him, grabbing onto his arm with a fiery hold before digging his nails harshly into his skin.

                Envy stood on his toes to reach Roy’s lips, leaving an erotic kiss on them before backing away slightly, the ghost of his breath across Roy’s face.

                “I’ll be waiting for you.”

                “Roy?” Ed called back in frustration, the elevator waiting as the man exited the room without another word.

                When he reached Ed’s side, he grabbed his hand, not allowing the other to squirm away, though he tried. The taller man ushered Ed into the elevator, glancing back to see Envy peeking out from the doorway, fingers wiggling in a flirtatious goodbye, smile one of satisfaction and pride on his face.

                Roy remembered that face, as well as the others Envy had made, especially the ones that had met his gaze while he used his mouth on him. The immoral ways he had touched Roy, with no shame, no fear of the powerful man, they had become ingrained in his mind. It was especially easy to get lost in this memory world when Ed refused to touch Roy from the moment they left the hotel room. Couple’s counseling was also cancelled as well, as Ed was always too busy, there was never enough time for the couple to truly speak to each other in a way that even began to approach how the rift between them had only widened.

                When Roy closed his eyes, rubbing his temples at his desk, paperwork filling his space, the first image in his mind was that of Envy, smile on his glossy lips, knelt beneath the desk in between his legs. As he willed his mind to rest at night, he saw only Envy, crawling up his body, pressing wantonly against him, whispering encouragement, and words of pleasure. He teased him with the memory of the pleasure he had given him, ghostly fingers tickling, forcing Roy to leave bed and lock himself in the bathroom, disrupting, but never waking, Ed.

              That was why, only a week later, Roy found himself on the phone with the brothel again, requesting to see the man named Envy. The Madame excused herself for a moment, likely conversing with her top employee about whether or not he would okay the meeting, and Roy toiled with himself about whether to hang up the phone while he was ahead, or to stay on the line. The guilt ate him for only a second, as on the other end arrived a familiar voice, a chorus of giggles behind him.

             “Mr. Mustang, I’m so glad to hear from you,” Envy tried to quell most his excitement, his delight in knowing he had gotten what he wanted, but a bit of it slipped into his voice, making the girls around him laugh more. “I missed you, you know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, and thanks for checking out the first chapter of this morally damnable fic.  
> This story will have three chapters, and all will have sexual content, so keep that in mind.  
> Also, I want to make it known that I will not be treating sex work with a negative attitude, and Envy will never be seen as a 'villain' for his profession. That stuffy attitude has got to be one of my least favorite things, tbh.  
> As always, please share your thoughts and opinions in the comments! Or send me a message over on tumblr/twitter, too.  
> Give kudos if you enjoyed and make sure to check back soon for chapter two!


	2. Chapter 2

                “That’s it…” Envy cooed, pushing up unhurriedly, before lowering himself painstakingly slow onto Roy’s entire length. He sighed as it stretched him pleasurably, head falling to the side while he enjoyed the familiar feeling.

                Roy had been inside of him so much over the past week, it was starting to feel more natural than any other everyday activity. On the bed, connected, Envy found a home and a much-needed game to immerse himself in. Roy was strong enough to be interesting, and having him so trapped that he returned every single day, well, it was just beyond amazing fuel for Envy’s ego.

                When Roy finished inside of him, Envy practically purred like a content kitten, tightening in his own contentment. He always made sure to cum just before or after the man did, only to enjoy with a clear head the noises he made.

                Their session ended with light panting and enough sweat for the air to feel like a cold breeze around them. Envy dropped onto Roy’s chest and closed his eyes, listening closely to how quickly his heart was beating inside.

                They did not speak, or cuddle, in any regular sense of the tradition, but they, oddly, stayed together during each of their afterglows, with no particular reason why. They stayed connected, until Envy moved to sit up, stretching his lithe muscles as the stickiness that had spread across the curve of his stomach from his own orgasm cooled on his skin.

                “I had an amazing time, as always, Roy,” Envy turned around and grinned playfully at the man, hair falling over one of his shoulders in its typical, chaotic mess. “I assume I’ll be seeing you tomorrow, then?”

                “I’m already in enough trouble as it is coming to see you every day, tomorrow I need to catch up on all of the work I’ve missed doing… this,” Roy pushed himself up and reached for his pants, pulling one leg on before noticing the uncharacteristic silence coming from his usually all-too mouthy companion. This was the part where Envy said something slightly aggravating, and Roy ignored him, and the night continued on as it always did.

                But all Envy did was sit wordlessly, and when Roy glanced over, there was no smirk on his face, but an unsatisfied frown. Roy brought his eyebrows together as he waited for the other to speak, finding himself only watching his back as he jumped up and sauntered to the bathroom.

                “What, don’t you have other work to do?” Roy called, and Envy stopped in the doorway, walking behind it before peeking only his head out. He was pissed, that was for sure, and the unhappy look on his face was one Roy knew well, but not one he ever expected to see on Envy, of all people.

                “You’ll never marry a suitable woman if you keep choosing your work over sex,” Envy spoke frankly, before slamming the door shut with a loud bang.

                Roy let out a sound of disbelief, running a hand through his unkempt hair as if it would straighten out the current situation. Why did he feel like a boyfriend needing to explain himself to his scorned lover? He did not owe Envy anything, he certainly payed generously for his time, and well… That was _Envy_ , not his fiancé, or sweetheart, or anyone he needed to explain himself to.

                But, Envy was a person, just like everyone else, and Roy almost found himself calling out to him before the door opened ever-so slightly. A narrowed, black eye peeked through, strands of hair falling in front of it, like something straight from a horror story. The icy glare was positively intimidating, and Roy stayed still until Envy revealed half of his face, now pouting.

                “You owe me,” Somehow those words were terrifying coming from that particular person, and Roy could not perceive what exactly it meant to be in debt to someone like Envy.

 

* * *

 

 

                The next day, Roy sat in his office surrounded in paperwork. It laid in stacks on the floor, and spread across his desk, a punishment for all of the overtime he had avoided spending time with Envy.

                Spending time? That was an odd way to word it. They just had sex, there was nothing to avoid by using such a term like ‘spending time’. That was a way to convey to your lady friends over a cup of tea that you had slept with your courter for the first time, not to delicately dance around adulterous sex with a prostitute in different hotel rooms.

                …Why was he thinking about Envy? Roy put his head in his hands, blowing out a puff of air meant to be from frustration and exhaustion. The pile of work was not perceivably getting smaller, and the time was passing, each second away from writing digging Roy a deeper hole to bury himself in. He had told Ed he would be home late tonight, again, but he was just now coming to understand how late that would actually be.

                There were two knocks on his door, only likely to come from one person, and he lifted his head to see Riza enter the room.

                “Sir, a woman from the archives says she has the papers you requested,” Riza spoke, the doubt in her voice only perceivable by someone like Roy, who had known her long enough to be able to hear it.

                He did not need to say he never requested any papers, Riza knew it from the light lowering of his eyebrows. He stood, putting one hand in his pocket, walking around the desk to its front.

                “Why doesn’t she just drop them off with you?” He questioned, and Riza glanced out the door at the visitor before back at Roy, a little shake of her head conveying her distrust of the situation.

                “She said… she needs to explain the way she ordered them for you,” The blandness of her voice was enough to make anyone laugh, and Roy heard a small, familiar giggle from outside the door.

                “Oh, it won’t take long at all, no need to worry!” When Roy heard that voice, all confusion left his features while it was replaced with pure dread. He beckoned at Riza with his finger, trying to not convey the dismay that he felt as he ordered her to let ‘her’ in. Riza hesitated for only half a second, before letting the visitor in, not closing the door immediately when ‘she’ entered.

                “I have your papers, Colonel Mustang! Where should I set them? Oh, excuse me, where should I set them, _sir?_ ” Envy had his long hair held back in a low ponytail, the stray pieces tucked behind his ears in abnormal neatness. He wore the skirted option of the military’s female uniform, the tight skirt hugging his thin body and sculpting out his small curves.

                Roy nodded at Riza, forcing her to leave the room and shut the door. He knew she would be stationed just outside, waiting with her hand on the gun in her belt, but that was not his paramount concern at the moment. Envy was, standing in front of him with a stack of papers in one hand and the other popped on his hip.

                “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Roy’s voice was devoid of intonation, but his anger practically seething from the sentence. Envy was unfazed, laughing again in a cheerful manner, taking a long walk around the room to observe everything.

                “You said you were too busy to come see me, so I decided to pay you a visit,” He ran a single finger along the back of one leather couch, looking up at the unamused man. “What, is that so weird?

                “You cannot be here,” Roy scolded, reaching out to grab onto Envy’s free arm when he reached for a flower vase in the room’s central table. This forced Envy to look at him, and his eyes were wide for a second before they narrowed as he smiled.

                “Colonel Mustang, you shouldn’t put hands on your coworkers, that’ll get you demoted,” Envy lifted the papers in his other hand, waving them. “Besides, I brought you a present, at least allow me to show you.”

                Roy let go after a second of unsure thought, and Envy shook his arm when it was freed, the ghost of Roy’s fingers stinging him. Sitting down on the couch, Envy began singularly setting every paper out across the table, until it created a checkerboard of his handwriting all over its surface. He casually took the royal blue jacket he wore off, the white button-up underneath open at the top by two buttons, something that did not go unnoticed by Roy.

                “So, I had some time, and I decided to help you out with your thirst for power,” Envy looked up at him with a devilish grin, before pointing at the papers. “I wrote down every man I’ve ever slept with in the military, and all of the juicy little tid-bits I learned from them when their guard was down.”

                Envy waited for a thankful response, but was certainly not surprised when he did not receive one, instead continuing his appreciation speech for his project. He reached for the paper closest to him and held it up, displaying the work proudly.

                “See, I wrote down their kinks, if they were cheating, and anything relevant they told me. Here, look, this…” He flipped the paper to read the name, letting out a personal laugh when he finally recalled the man after scanning the notes, “This ‘Colonel Marshall’, well guess what, he has a scat kink! Totally gross, right? I said no when he asked obviously, I’m allowed to say no to some things, especially that.”

                He set the paper down before searching for a specific one, ‘Aha!’-ing when he found it. He displayed it again, hiding his mouth and his smile behind the paper.

                “And this one, well, he claims to be a descendant of Royal lineage from somewhere or another, but it’s not true. At least, probably not. He said his papers were forged, but that he was ‘Definitely Royalty of some kind.’ Yeah, King of Conceited Island, maybe. And trust me, he didn’t have much to be conceited about, he was pretty small-“ Envy was interrupted when Roy spoke over his amusing story, clearly not entertained or enthusiastic.

                “Envy,” Roy commanded his attention and the man obliged, dropping the paper, and scooting closer to him, draping his arms over the end of the couch and looking up expectantly. Roy knew Envy was not in need of a ‘good job’, he did not need praise, he just wanted it, and wanted to make Roy squirm.

                And unfortunately for the Colonel, it was working. Showing up here, dressed as a woman, flaunting his sexual exploits loud enough for anyone outside the room to hear, that was more than enough to set Roy on edge. It irked him already how much of a hold Envy had on his attention, and compromising everything like this, unnerving him where he needed to keep up appearances the most, it was unbelievably antagonizing.

                “You. Cannot. Be here.” Roy moved forward with each stern word, until he stood over Envy, looking down at the unfazed man. At this proximity, he could see now that he had rogue dapple on his cheeks and dark red lipstick on his smiling lips, fully looking the part of a beautiful woman.

                “What, no ‘Thank you Envy’? No appreciation for my hardwork?” Envy sighed, falling back against the couch, playing with the buttons on his shirt. “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised, I wasn’t expecting anything different from you.”

                That brat. How did he have such a way with pissing Roy off? Moving before thinking, Roy snatched one of his hands away and again forced his eyes onto him, seeing the enjoyment behind the glistening black.

                “I don’t need your help with this, and I certainly don’t need you putting my position in jeopardy by sneaking into Central,” Envy mocked surprise at his assertive attack while he spoke, and if anyone were to walk in now, they would look entirely the part of a powerful Colonel taking advantage of a sweet, innocent subordinate. However, underneath it all, the power struggle between the couple was reaching a new imbalance, and Envy dropped his act to clasp both of his hands over Roy’s.

                “Some call me the Master of Disguise, no one will ever know I was here,” Envy stood, closing the gap between them, pushing his chest against Roy. “And you can’t pretend you aren’t even the tiniest bit happy to see me.”

                The shorter man wound his arms around Roy’s neck, looking up at him with that aggravating grin he always wore. Roy was pissed, beyond pissed, so utterly pissed, that when Envy stood on his toes to bring their lips together, he let it finally shut the loud-mouthed bragger up.

                His hands conveniently found their way to Envy’s pert ass, and the fabric of the skirt wrinkled in his grasp. The skirt was so short, and about two sizes too small, no one could have actually believed Envy was a real soldier, but the logistics of it all was beginning to slip from Roy’s thoughts as he tasted the lipstick on his teeth.

                Envy was eagerly arching his back as his ass was kneaded in the Colonel’s large hands. He fiercely grabbed onto the collar of Roy’s jacket and spun them around, biting down on Roy’s bottom lip when he was backed up against the desk forcibly.

                Roy lifted him up and onto the desk, feeling the low moan that escaped Envy. He attempted to wrap his legs around Roy’s waist, but the thin fabric of his pantyhose ripped, filling the heated air with filthy noises as they continued their frenzied makeout.

                “Roy-“ Envy whispered his name when the black-haired man buried his lips into his neck, biting viciously onto his the sensitive skin there. He let out a small yelp, but not one of pain, only unbridled pleasure, attempting to nestle him closer between his legs.

                “Shush,” Roy responded to his loud noises, pushing Envy to the middle of his desk as he reached into the top-right drawer for a small bottle.

                Envy pulled away in a burst of vexing laughter, watching Roy in mild disbelief. “Colonel Mustang, I knew you were brazen, but to think you’d have lube in your desk, just in case you got to fuck some unsuspecting subordinate at work… Well, even I feel a bit repulsed.”

                Roy did not have to explain himself, how it had been for the rushed times Ed had visited him in the beginning of their relationship. It stemmed mostly from the time Ed had been sitting on his lap, a simple kiss burning into something deeper, both left at an aching loss when neither had been prepared for it to happen.  Thus, the lube in the drawer was born.

 Thinking back on those days, they had been simple, innocent almost, and the thought of his faithful, innocuous boyfriend could have been enough to make him reconsider the current act taking place on his desk.

                But Envy wanted it, telling him so when he spread his legs, the provocative rip in his tights revealing him fully to Roy. The man lubed his fingers quickly, dripping onto the floor carelessly, more interested in releasing the tension from his pants, and punishing the wicked and moaning man before him, than any rational thought.

                The first finger slid into Envy easily, a single, ‘Mmm’ trapped behind his lips at the intimate feeling. Roy wasted no time in inserting another, catching even his experienced partner off guard with his overly-dominate approach.

                It was not bad, no, not at all, and Envy hissed when his digits brushed past the spot that always sent a shock through his body. He could hear Roy undoing the buckle on his pants with his other hand, and he swirled his hips to bring the scissoring fingers deeper inside of him.

                The excited man opened his mouth to let out a quip, but felt the air leave his lungs when he was forced backwards, landing on his back on the hard wood. Roy hovered over him, holding both of his legs together in his hand by the ankles, trapping him and leaving both fingers inside of him deeply.

                “R-Roy- Wait-“ Envy’s words carried the emotion of hesitation at the insecurity of his vulnerable state, and it was a sound Roy had never heard in all of the times he had bedded the skillful mistress. Assured by his dominance in the situation, he pulled his fingers out in one, smooth movement, positioning himself at the hole with no restraint.

                Envy’s eyes were wide, but not resistant, just watching Roy’s quick movements with a surprised gaze. It was so refreshing, to have Envy in the unsure position, and Roy pushed himself in slowly while he kept his legs trapped.

                “Ah!” Envy cried out when Roy was fully inside of him, realizing now that he was at the mercy of the man who was fucking him across his desk. The older man wasted no time in pounding into Envy, the sound of their skin slapping together loudly mixing with the quick gasps coming from the trapped man.

                “Roy, Roy- I-It’s too fast, you’re-“ Envy could not finish full sentences, the intensity of Roy slamming into him so quickly enough to silence any interjections he made. It was not often Envy was fucked like this, so fast and strong that all rational thought left him. Rarely did he enjoy it so much, caught off-guard by how ruthlessly Roy rammed into him with each movement, yet somehow hitting the spot each time.

                His thighs were trembling, and his hands were flying around randomly, attempting to grab onto anything that could ground him in the incredible pleasure. Papers were falling off the desk left and right, but the pair were unbothered, stuck in their intensity together.

                Roy let go of Envy’s ankles and opened his legs, receiving no resistance from the man beneath him, each shift made pushing him deeper into the warm wetness that tightened around him. Roy pulled the top-most done buttons on Envy’s shirt open, the destroyed fasteners scattering across the floor at his feet.

                “Coming here, dressed like this,” Roy grabbed Envy’s wrists into one of his hands, holding them above his head to keep him from knocking anymore papers from the desk, “You have to take responsibility for what you’ve done.”

                Envy could barely formulate a response, he was being shook so quickly by the relentless pounding that he could only let out a breathy cry each time Roy was buried fully inside of him. He thought his wrists might bruise from how hard the forceful man was squeezing them together, but the concept of being marked by Roy only excited him more, in the sickest way possible.

                “You’re so-o fast, Roy, please, cum inside of me- Don’t stop,” Envy locked his arms around Roy when the man let go of his hands to lean down and latch his teeth onto his exposed chest. Wantonly, Envy rolled his hips each time Roy grunted into his bruised skin, body reaching a climax of burning thrill.

                Cumming, he was cumming so hard. Envy could not control himself, his head was tossing back and forth, nothing able to keep him from succumbing to the pleasure washing over him. He hated this, he hated that Roy made him this way. He didn’t want to feel so weak, so uncontrollable, but God, he could not stop it now.

                “E-Env-“ Roy was not able to finish his name before he spilled inside of him, hitting the pinned man exactly where he needed to send him falling over the edge of thrill.

                ‘I’m yours,’ Envy wanted to say, ‘No one has ever made me feel this way.’ But he only came with a loud cry, Roy shoving his fingers down his throat to quiet his obviously audible orgasm.

                It was magical, half-gagging around Roy’s fingers while he came from his dick. Envy could not imagine a more blissful scenario, and the orgasm was one of the best he could remember ever having. God, having Roy be so rough with him, in a place where they could be caught at any second, it made his dick twitch immediately after just cumming.

                Roy seemed to have already caught his second wind, flipping the unsuspecting man over easily with one movement. Envy cried out when he slammed against the desk, face pushed into the wood while his hands were pinned behind his back.

                “Wait, It’s too much, I-“ Envy was again cut off when Roy spanked his ass hard, tilting his head back in bliss when his stinging skin turned bright red. When Roy began to move again, neither man felt that this would end anytime soon.

                By the end of their rough love-making, Envy had felt Roy cum inside of him three times: twice in his ass and once in his mouth. He had released just the same amount as well, and the pair were thoroughly covered in the aftermath when they finally finished. In some unsure form of aftercare, Roy had placed Envy on his lap while he sat in his desk chair, attempting to stabilize the once shuddering mess, still wondering what in the world had just happened.

                Envy was tracing a pattern lazily onto Roy’s chest, feeling sore for once in his life, glad to have a soft place to sit on. He suddenly felt the last bit of hair that had been caught in his ponytail fall, Roy having pulled it out to examine the jeweled fastener that had secured the unruly hair for as long as it could.

                “Do you like it?” Envy asked, seeing the man twist the gold plate in the light. It was covered in rubies, all faceted uniquely with incomparable precision. Roy knew Envy made a great deal of money, but something like this was out of even his price range. He did not need to ask, however, when Envy gently pulled it from his hands, smirking at the extravagant piece.

                “It was a gift from the Fuhrer.”

                Roy thought for a second maybe he had misheard the mischievous deceiver, but then thought of all of the papers covering the nearby table, each one a testament to just how many important men Envy had duped and seduced. Of course he had been, maybe still was, a favorite of the Fuhrer’s, clearly coveted enough to receive a gift of such lavishness.

                But this raised another question in Roy’s mind, one he decided he should never vocalize. If Envy could have even the Fuhrer, meaning he could belong to any single powerful man or woman he wanted, why did he seem to want to spend his time with Roy?

                The pair were silent, outwardly observing the rubies dancing in the light, while they each stayed in their thoughts, spending only a few more minutes together before the time became far overdue for Envy to leave.

The military jacket he somehow had acquired, another situation Roy was not going to even question, covered the busted top buttons on his shirt, and the rips in his tights were only between his upper thighs, keeping his outfit mildly presentable. Still, the redness around his lips from smeared lipstick and the uneven ponytail he threw together without a mirror were enough to signal to anyone that he was leaving slightly different than he entered.

                While Roy knew Riza was a locked box, and would never tell a soul about the ‘girl from the archives’, it still put him on edge to know that anyone, especially a subordinate, now knew of his infidelity to his boyfriend. He was putting himself in a very precarious position, and while he no longer had the energy to be full of the fury he was before, Roy needed to make sure Envy knew this would never, ever happen again.

                He turned to speak to him, but found the man slowly bending over to pick the papers up he had laid out on the table. It looked painful for him to even move, and instinctively, Roy reached out, putting a hand on the paper Envy was attempting to lift.

                Envy looked up in bewilderment, their faces only inches away from each other, Roy hovering over him but not looking into his eyes.

                “Just leave them,” It was a frigid ‘thank you’, and a sly grin grew on Envy’s pale face. He dropped the papers he had already collected onto the table, and turned on his heel, leaning back slightly as Roy was bent over him.

                “Have a good day, Roy,” Envy looked down at his lips, but did not kiss them, instead moving his face closer, before just walking away, exiting the room without another word.

                Roy blinked at the papers across the table, before observing the rest of the room, the mess the two had made now fully apparent. Naturally, Envy had never offered to help clean it up, leaving Roy to stand alone in a room that appeared as though a tornado of papers, and sex, had come crashing through.

 

* * *

 

                It took Roy until midnight to finish the entirety of his work, and once he was home he decided to forgo eating in an attempt to get some sleep. The paperwork and, ‘physical activity’, had left him exhausted, and he could have fallen into an undisturbed slumber the second his head hit the pillow, but next to him, Ed opened his eyes.

                Roy saw this as he climbed into bed, and hoping he had not disturbed the blonde, he whispered, “Did I wake you?”

                “No, I couldn’t sleep,” Ed spoke at a regular tone, watching the man get under the covers next to him. “Did you finish your work?”

                Ed always had trouble sleeping alone, anything could happen when his eyes were closed, and there was no one else there to notice. With Roy coming home so late, he was finding a new friend in fatigue, but now that he was home, the last thing he wanted to do was sleep.

                “Yes, finally,” Roy sighed, already feeling his mind begin to slip away the second he closed his eyes, but was jostled when Ed sat up.

                The wide-awake boy looked down at him, and Roy slowly opened his eyes in inquiry. Ed hesitated for a minute before leaning down to kiss Roy, his lips soft and warm. Roy kissed back after a moment of curious surprise, feeling Ed crawl on top of him, placing himself directly over his lap.

                When there was no twitch in Roy’s underwear as he wiggled his ass, Ed pulled back, a look of bewilderment on his face. Roy ran a hand along his thigh in apology, face clearly drained and not aroused at all.

                “I’m sorry Ed, I’m just really tired,” Also, probably physically incapable of cumming anymore today, though he decided to leave that fact out.

                Ed scoffed, sitting up with offense written all over his features. Before Roy could attempt to explain himself, Ed threw himself to the opposite end of the bed, laying on his side, facing away from the older man. Roy rolled over and reached for him, but froze when Ed barked a very ominous, “Don’t touch me.”

                Laying down on his back, Roy took in every brush stroke on the painted ceiling, hearing the muffled attempts to conceal crying begin from the opposite end of the bed.

                “I tried for you,” Ed’s voice was warbling, but he did his best to keep it at least understandable, the tears causing his vision to turn completely obscured. “I really tried for you.”

                Roy had never felt guilt on this scale before, never for someone so close or important to him. He should have reached out and held him, forced Ed to cry into his chest, to look him in the eyes and listen to his apology.

                But he could not do that, he had absolutely no right to. Ed deserved to be held by someone who was honest, who spent their nights kissing him, and only him. The entire time he had been spending his evenings with Envy, he had not even thought of the gravity of what he was doing, how exactly he was hurting the boy who had no concept of just how horrible the man he loved was.

                His stomach was an empty pit that kept deepening with every awful realization that washed over him, the blatant truth of it all too much. So instead of staying, instead of comforting the undeserving boy he had hurt, he left, the sniffling and small hiccups gone the second he closed the door.

                He spent the night on the couch, getting only minutes of sleep before he would awaken to the thoughts of what he had done. By six in the morning, he had sat up and put his head in his hands, finally reaching the simple decision he now needed to make.

                Looking toward the rotary phone on the wall, Roy knew the number he had to call by heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, and thanks for checking out the second chapter of my abhorrently indulgent fanfiction.  
> As much as I love Envy being the power bottom he naturally is, I also am a lover of super dominant Roy Mustang. Thankfully, we can have both!  
> The next chapter will officially be the last chapter of this fanfiction, and for that reason the most dramatic. If you enjoyed, please check back for more soon! And of course leave me a comment as well ~


End file.
